Yin Yang
by Kira-Kira132
Summary: Kagome Higurashi kills demons. Youko Kurama is a demon. Two very different people. They say love and balance combined make a healthy relationship. He was the yin to her yang. She was the yang to his yin.
1. Beginning

"Come on Kagome-Chan, I know you can fight better than this." Sango said throwing a punch at Kagome's head. Kagome swiftly dodged, but Sango jumped up. She grabbed a handful of her ebony locks with such force, Kagome fell backwards.

"You should really consider cutting your hair Kaggy. It'd get in the way of battle." She said, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in excitement. Sango let go of her friend's hair. Kagome glared up at her friend. A loud hacking cough escaped Kagome's throat. She huffed and blew out her red cheeks.

"Are you okay, Kagome-Chan," Sango asked putting hand on her friend's forehead. Kagome's forehead was hot to the touch, "Your forehead is steamy! Why aren't you in bed? You could kill yourself!" Kagome's icy blue eyes rolled to the side as her friend ranted on about how she should psy more attention to her health.

"I'm fine Sango-Chan," Kagome reassured, "Just a little light-headed, but I'll be fine." She finished her statement in a raspy, unclear tone.

"No, I'm taking you to Kaede-Baa-Chan, she'll fix you up."

"But Sango-CHAN, I'm fine." Kagome reassured again, but her voice still raspy.

"I don't care, I'm taking you to her anyway," Sango said leaving no room for argument. Kagome mentally cursed herself for showing weakness. If she were in battle, she would be attacked first. Sango noticed the displeasure that marred Kagome's features.

"Come on, the faster we get you to Kaede-Baa-Chan, the faster you'll get better and be able to train again." Sango said cheerfully, giving her pitiful friend a pat on the back. Kagome glared half-heartedly at her friend, but brushed off the annoyance.

* * *

><p>When they got to Kaede's, the old woman was sorting some type of medicinal herbs.<p>

"Kaede-Baa-Chan, Kagome-Chan has a fever and it's getting worse." Sango called in. Kaede stopped sorting immediately and grabbed a handful of prickly, leafy herbs out of a pile.

"Bring her here." Kaede commanded mashing the herbs in a wooden bowl. Sango nodded and layer a light-headed Kagome on the futon. "Ye may leave, Sango." She said her attention still on the herbs. With a nod Sango swept the bamboo mat curtain out of her way. Kagome watched ruefully as her friend left her alone with the old woman. Giving Kaede a glance, Kagome awkwardly tried to get up. Her dizziness came back and hit her hard. Kagome let out a grunt of discomfort.

"Lay down child, ye must rest when sickness ails you." Kaede said, still pin-pointing her attention on the medicine which was now boiling. Kagome pouted and layer back down with a thump. "Ye mustn't hurt your back or else ye have to stay longer." Kaede spoke again. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the old woman's back. 'Its like she's physic or something.' Kagome thought her mind filling with curiosity. She continued her train of thought till a repulsive aroma hit her nostrils. She scrunched her nose at the medicinal tea Kaede held in front of her.

"Kaede-Obaa-Chaaaaan," Kagome whined, "How come every time I'm sick, you give me this..." Kagome pondered the right word to describe the repulsive stench of the tea. Kaede could only roll her one visible eye.

"Do ye want to get better or not?" She questioned. Kagome nearly giggled at the hint of annoyance in her tone. '_I think I'm gonna gag_.' She thought chugging it down. Kagome took a large intake of breath.

"Can I go back to training now?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Kaede smiled softly at the girl's hopeful tone, her dimples making more wrinkles on her face. The old woman patted Kagome's thick head of ebony waves.

"Ne Child, ye must go back to your mother." Kagome withered at Kaede's response.

"She's probably at training too." She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Your older brother, Miroku, injured his leg from his last extermination mission."

"What were they trying to exterminate this time?" Kagome asked, her attention full on Kaede.

"They went after a demon bandit, known as Kurama."

"Kurama," Kagome said raising a brow, "That's a name I haven't heard. Oh! Please continue Kaede-Baa-Chan."

"The bandit, Kurama, is a ruthless, viscous, murderous kitsune."

"A kitsune demon?! Those are super rare! Mama said they aren't much of them-." Kagome cut herself off when the old woman sent her a dry look.

"As I was saying, Kurama is ruthless killer. The mission your brother went on, was to kill Kurama. The only survivors, either died while they were being healed or are severely injured. My is it that late already? Ye must go home to Kun-Loon, she must be worried." Kagome gave Kaede a hug and started towards the bamboo mat curtain.

"Thank you for the story Kaede-Baa-Chan, I'll help Mama heal Miroku-Nii-San." Kagome called in letting the curtain close behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm putting my attention on this story for awhile. Also, if you have read one of my other stories The Best Serendipity, this is the new version of it. So from this day forward The Best Serendipty is cancelled. I have chappie two written out already so if you want it, 1-7 reviews :3 <strong>


	2. Healing

_'A kitsune bandit, double threat.'_ Kagome thought wobbling home. Her fever went down because of the medicine but she still felt nauseated. A small wooden hut came into her view. Kagome smiled and quickened her pace.

"Tadaima!" She called on sweeping the twig-woven curtain. A woman looked up from a pot of boiling food. 'Oden.' The thought of her favorite food made Kagome's mouth water. The woman chuckled and spooned some of the oden into a bowl.

"Hello Kagome! How was training?" She said. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"I got a fever," Kagome mumbled, "Sango made me stop and go to Kaede-Baa-Chan. I told her I was fine, but she wouldn't have it. She also told me I need to cut my hair." The woman sighed and pulled her daughter into her chest.

"My sweet pitiful Kaggy." She said stroking her daughter's head.

"I am not pitiful Mama."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, I'm gonna check on Miroku-Nii-San." With that Kagome slurped up the last of her oden and skipped to the other room.

* * *

><p>"Miroku wake up. Miroku wake up. Miroku wake up. Miroku wake up. MIROKU GET YOUR ASS UP!" Aquatic blue eyes opened wearily and turned to Kagome.<p>

"Hello Kagome-Sama. How are you? How's Sango-Chan?" Miroku said rubbing his sore head.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked changing the subject. Miroku looked away for a second and glanced back at his younger sibling.

"I'm sure Kaede-Baa-Sama told you where I went-"

"Because you failed to tell me you were going."

"I had a perfectly good reason. Anyway, the Kurama guy, apparently he can control plants with his powerful energy. Junosuke died trying to save me." Miroku's eyes darkened when he mentioned Junosuke. Junosuke was their mother's fiancee, he was an enjoyable person to be around.

"I'm guessing Mama isn't taking it too well."

"Actually she is," Kun-Loon cut in. Miroku and Kagome sent their mother a incredulous look. "What? He was sleeping with another woman." The two siblings' looks turned into stares.

"You're joking? Right?" Kagome asked. Kun-Loon shook her head. A long, awkward silence enveloped the room. Miroku let out a grunt of pain as he clutched his leg.

"Kagome, can you change Miroku's bandages for me? I need some rest." Kun-Loon said to her daughter. When Kagome nodded, Kun-Loon gave her and Miroku a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my beautiful children."

"Night Mama." The two siblings said together. When she left, Kagome turned to her brother, who was clutching his leg.

"Lie down, Miroku-Nii-San. While I'm healing you, tell me what happened." Miroku nodded and laid back down. Kagome put her hands above Miroku's blood-stained leg. A blue energy wave emitted from her hands.

"Kurama was ruthless. He killed almost every single one of our extermination team. If it weren't for Inuyasha, the rest of us would be dead. I didn't quite see what the Kurama guy looked like, but I did see a rose. It was a whip, long thorny and deathly beautiful." He paused as Kagome put more energy into her palms. "That's all I can summarize."

"Well god for InuBaka helped for once."

"Oh give me a break Kagome-Sama. We all know you are in love with him." Kagome's face heated up immediately.

"Shut up Miroku-Baka!"

"I can't, Sango and I talk about it a lot."

"Sango to?!"

"Yep, can you stop with using so much energy. It's stinging now." Kagome smirked and added more. When Miroku's face showed pain, Kagome stopped.

"That's what you get when you talk about me behind my back." Kagome said crossing her arms. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, your cheeks are flushed." With that Miroku fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>After Kagome went to her room she lit a candle. The candle's light had a soft glow. She snuck into her mother's room and looked through her books. 'Darn, just old maps and storybooks... Ah ha!' Kagome thought grabbing a leather notebook. Demon Species for Young Taijiya was written in golden symbols. Kagome quickly retreated to her room.<p>

She flipped through the pages as quickly as she could. 'Bat demon, spider demon, rat demon, toad demon, kitsune!' Kagome thought putting her index finger on the heading.

"Known for their cleverness, the kitsune demons are one of the hardest demons to kill. The species of kitsune is very scarce," Kagome paused to read the bold print symbols, "Beware: Never fall under kitsune seduction. It is a powerful trick they use to dispose of male and female taijiya alike." Kagome shut the book and quickly put it back in her mother's room.

Kagome shrugged off her taijiya suit and pulled out her white yukata. Shivers crawled up and down her skin as she tied the sash on. The image of the bold print symbols burned in her mind. Beware: Never fall under kitsune seduction. 'I don't get it,' Kagome thought slipping under her covers, 'How can a kitsune seduce a human. Aren't all demons supposed to be ugly?' The thought haunted her curiosity. Brushing off the thought, Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chappie will be Youko's P.O.V :3. I need reviews! 2-10 reviews people. Ja~Ne<strong>


	3. Forest Of Death

Screams of pain echoed in Youko Kurama's forest. A thorn surfaced whip grazed a man's armored chest. The man screamed at the impact the man's chest a fountain of blood spurted. Youko can arm over his golden honey orbs. Blood streamed onto the grass, staining into with its crimson color.

"You humans disgust me." He said sliding his whip across another's man.

"Die Bastard!" One man, no Hanyou yelled coming at Youko recklessly. Youko gave him a bored look and dodged the gigantic sword. Youko slashed his whip in the hanyou's direction. The gigantic sword blocked the attack. _'Interesting,'_ Youko mused,_ 'His barbaric sword can block my rose whip.'_

"Inuyasha!" A man wearing a purple monks robes called out. The Hanyou, Inuyasha's attention diverted to the man. Blood with dripping from his mouth and open wounds. Seeing the Hanyou distracted, Youko disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha cursed colorfully and turned back to the man.

"What the Hell Miroku? I could've killed him." Inuyasha yelled angrily._ 'Yeah right.'_ Youko disagreed. The man, Miroku shook his head disprovingly.

"We need to go! Half our team is dead, we have to leave!" Inuyasha's golden eyes darkened in shame, Youko noted. Inuyasha sheathed his sword with a shink noise.

"Fine, get on my back. Your bleeding and we need to get back to the village." Inuyasha lowered himself as Miroku climbed on. Instantly, the pair left in a flash of silver, purple, and red. Youko hopped down from his tree. He leaned against the bark leisurely. Plants with barbed teeth and long vines started picking at the corpses lying around.

"Go ahead," Youko said, "Leave no trace." As if undrstanding him, the plants devoured and drank up the corpses and their blood puddles. Youko looked down at his red stained haori. 'Damn, this was a good one too.' Youko complained, mentally pouting. He let go of the soft, was-white-before-stupid-taijiya-came material.

"Stupid Taijiya."

**Yay! We saw Inuyasha and Miroku :D. Can you guess who was the one slaughtered in the beginning? If you said Junosuke you were correct! Cookies for you X3.**

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**bluephoenixflame98**

**Diane (Guest) -thank you for editing tips :)-**

**FabulousSleepyHead- Thank you for telling me about the kitsune meaning fox demon already thing. I'm still learning Japanese XD-**

**Guest**

**You guys are big help and this story is gonna go places if you keep reviewing. Ja~Ne!**


	4. Little Chats

A loud sneeze came from a fast asleep Miroku. 'Somebody must be taking about him.' Kagome mused to herself, glancing at her brother, then went back to her doodling. Kaede (with help from her mother), told Kagome she had to stay home and watch Miroku (who seemed to be sleeping all day) while Kun-Loon trained. 'Mama is already a great taijiya, why would she need to train more?' Questions just kept piling into Kagome's mind.

"Hey Gaki! How's Miroku," a gruff voice called. Kagome glanced up wearily at the person calling to her.

"For the last time Inuyasha! My name is Kagome! Not Gaki!"

"Feh, whatever Gaki, now answer my question, how's Miroku?" Kagome inwardly fumed, but cooled her temper down at the mention of her brother.

"He's over there resting," Kagome pointed to Miroku's sleeping form. He was sleeping on his side holding (snuggling is a better word for it) a pillow.

"It's okay dear Sango, Miroku's right here for you," Miroku murmured to his pillow rubbing it affectionately. Kagome could only stare at her brother.

'He's a perv, even in his sleep,' Kagome and Inuyasha thought together. Kagome glanced her cobalt orbs to the package that was tied to Inuyasha.

"What's that bag for?" Kagome asked pointing at the blue-leaved material. Inuyasha glanced at the cloth pack. A glint of shock shown in his amber pools.

"I brought medicine for you, just in case you needed it. Kikyo told me you would need this kind." Inuyasha met Kagome's gaze. They just stood there, like statues, gazing into eachother's eyes.

"Pardon my interruption, but did he not say that stuff was for me?" Kagome glared at her brother who just woke up, for ruining the moment, she's dreamed of for a long time. Inuyasha cleared out the contents of his cloth pack, with a nod he left through the bamboo mat curtain. Kagome sighed wistfully, and crawled to the spilled contents.

"Doku kōka*, no you weren't poisoned, Byōki no hābu*, stinks really badly, not what I need, ah ha! Sōshō chiyu* perfect!" Kagome said to herself. Miroku eyed the greenish-brownish plant wearily.

"I don't know Kagome-Sama, you already healed me with your," Miroku paused, "healing powers," he whispered the last part out.

"I'm still trying to figure out my powers still, Baka*, better to be safe than sorry." Miroku pouted and snuggled into his pillow **(*cough* Sango *cough)**. Kagome snorted unladylike and grinded the herbs. _'He's lucky I'm a nice person.'_ She thought. A small meow chirped from behind.

"Kirara! Silly Nekomatta, why aren't you with Sango-Chan," Kagome said to the twin-tailed kitty. Kirara only yawned in response and slid next to Miroku. _'She wanted to be lazy just like him.'_ Kagome let out a sigh and went back to her chore.

About an hour and a half later the Sōshō chiyu paste was done and Kirara was gone. Kagome was about to wake up Miroku, but the placid look on his face. She just couldn't bear to do it. Slowly and carefully, Kagome slid Miroku's hakama* pant leg up. Miroku winced, but his eyes were closed shut. Clumsily, Kagome painted the paste onto the red scar. The blood had clotted, but it looked like it was about to become infected. 'That should stop the infection,' Kagome thought gathering the materials off the floor.

She peeked outside to see the sun go down. The sky was painted with pink, purple, orange, and a dash of blue. The deep-green leaved trees danced softly with the song of the breeze. A peaceful feeling spread through Kagome's mind as she watched the sun go down.

By the horizon, a womanly silhouette came into. Kagome squinted and tried to make out who it was. The figure came closer, and closer.

"Taidaima!" Kun-Loon called to her daughter waving her hand. Kagome smoothed the wrinkles out of the orange and yellow checkered kimono, that she was wearing and ran to her mom.

"Welcome home Mama!"

"Oh it's good to see you all chipper, dear Kaggy, I feel like a... I don't know, but I'm really tired. How was your day?" Kagome passed on about her day, Kun-Loon hung onto every word her daughter said. When Kagome finished, Kun-Loon took in a deep breath.

"Kagome, I have something really important to tell you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Leaving y'all on a cliffie XD<strong>

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I'm working on editing chappies for this story, sadly my editing skills need editing (enter in comedy drum set) :P,plus school kicks my butt X(**

**R&R, whatever, hope you enjoyed this guys!**

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**Guest**

**bluephoneixflame96**

**ALICE [Guest]**

**eclipsefirstters.101**

**Pixie Stix for you people, since I ate all the cookies :P Stay Tuned for next chappie**

**-_Azuki_**


	5. The News

An slight breeze fluttered around the area. It blew Kagome's long hair like waves in the ocean. Kun-Loon sighed and walked into the hut. She put her weapons aside and sat down. Kagome did the same.

"What is it you need to tell me," Kagome asked. Kun-Loon's eyes seemed to lose there mirthful sparkle when Kagome asked that. Kun-Loon craned her neck to peer into the room where Miroku lay. She let out a depressed sigh.

"Honey, I don't know how to say this but-"

"Come ON, Mama you can tell me anything." Hitched breaths made Kagome turn to look at her mother. Tears down poured in her brown eyes.

"I have to go after Kurama! We leave tomorrow morning!

I don't want to do die!" Kun-Loon cried. She flailed her arms around Kagome and held her tight. "I don't want to die Kaggy. I don't want to," she said in between sobs. After saying that she cried even harder.

Kagome was stunned; her mother never cried. Not when she got burned from making a fire, not when the village women called her a harlot, not even when Kisa (Kagome's aunt and Kun-Loon's sister) died.

"You have to go after Kurama," Kun-Loon nodded glumly,"and your scared he's going to kill you?" Kun-Loon gave another nod.

"Mama, there's no need for you to fret. You're the best taijiya I have ever known. You can kick demon butt better than Sango-Chan!"

Kun-Loon gave her daughter a weary smile. She placed a small kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Thank you, Kagome." With that Kun-Loon laid her head on Kagome's lap. When Kagome heard her mother's breaths even, she softly placed Kun-Loon's head on the ground her tears painted red splotches on her cheeks. Needing to think, Kagome slipped outside. The sun was set and all was quiet and peaceful.

'I wonder why Mama broke down so easily,' Kagome pondered, loosening her hair from its ribbon-bound hold, 'This Kurama guy must be terrifying. I mean only something severely scary, would make Mama cry.' A mew interrupted her train of thought.

"Kirara! I haven't seen you in awhile." Kagome put on a wry smile as Kirara sat next to her.

"I'm guessing you don't have any information on this Kurama. He seems like a real bastard." Kirara merely mewed in response and licked her laws. Kagome continued her tirade.

"I mean, seriously! What the heck did he do? I mean why does the best team of taijiya have to go? It's ridiculous!" Kirara pawed at Kagome's midnight waves. The said girl clapped her hands together.

'Amasteru-Sama, please watch over Mama, I want her safe.' Kagome prayed in her mind till she thought it got to Amasteru.

"Come on Kirara, you and I should get home." Kagome swiped her hair to her shoulder so Kirara would listen. Kirara mewed in an unhappy tone. A powerful wave of energy passed through the area. Kirara hissed and scampered away quickly. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"I wonder what got into her?"

**(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)(-0-)**

**Well... I hope you guys liked this chappie! Poor Kun-Loon right? FYI I totally love Edward from twilight. :P I know that was random but who cares? Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever. Ja~Ne!**

_**-Azuki**_


	6. Goodbyes aren't always pleasant

Kagome sat on her futon cradling her legs. Silence was like music, it played over and over again, it's lovely song. Only a few hours till Kin-Loon would be forced to leave. Inside, she wanted to cry to her big brother Miroku, but couldn't put her problems onto him. 'I have done that one to many times.' Kagome thought dismally.

The screen door slid open. Kun-Loon was there, her taijiya gear on.

"I'm leaving," she said,"I made breakfast for you and Miroku." Kun-Loon's eyes were blank; no emotion to be seen. Kagome wobbled over to her mother. Her arms slid around Kun-Loon's waist.

"I love you Mama," Kagome said. Kun-Loon stroked Kagome's hair and hugged her back.

"I love you to, Kagome, promise me one thing."

"What's that Mama?"

"If I die... Don't you even dare go after Kurama," Mama lifted Kagome's chin to look her in the eyes, "Live as long as possible. I'd rather be beat up by the town's women, then lose my little girl." Kagome's heart pounded like kettle drums.

"Don't say stuff like that Mama! You'll give yourself bad luck!" Mama gave Kagome a wry smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"I need to talk to your brother." Kagome watched her leave with glistening eyes.'For some reason, I want to tackle Mama to the ground and beg her not to leave, I can't bring myself to do so.' Kagome thought biting her lip, hard enough blood was drawn.

A few minutes later, Kagome could hear Miroku yell, "What?!" Mama's soothing voice was overthrown by the defiant yells of Miroku.

"You can't go after him Mother! I saw what he did to Junosuke, he's not going to be lenient on you either!"

"Honey, I know, but it's my duty to protect the people of these lands from danger. Kurama's the danger, I need to destroy it!" Mama's voice raised tremendously. Silence and the sharp close of the sliding door echoed like drums in Kagome's ears. 'Oh no... That's not good,' Kagome thought. She got up again and left her room. Kagome felt heart wrench when she peeked into Miroku's room; he was crying into his hands.

"It's okay Big Brother, Mama is going to be alright. I promise you that."

Miroku only cried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for not updating. I got a new account and more college work -_-;;; Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Reviews are welcome and if you any questions PM me. Ja~Ne.**


	7. Traversing Afar

Kun-Loon wiped the sweat from her brow in irritation as she and her comrades rode down a tired, old path. Though the scenery was beautiful; exotic flowers, tall trees, and vines that coiled around everything in sight, but there was something odd that emanated in the air. A powerful, demonic aura surrounded the area. It screamed trouble, and oncoming death. 'Why the heck are we even down that darned kitsune?' Kun-Loon thought her ire growing.

"Loon-Loon, what ails you?" The soft voice of Hazuki stated, causing Kun-Loon to turn around. A tick mark stressed onto her forehead.

"How many have I told you not to call me that?"

"Enough, you still haven't answered my question." Hazuki replied plainly. Kun-Loon rubbed her temples with a sigh.

"What are we doing here?" Kun-Loon finally responded, earning a puzzled stare from Hazuki.

"We're here to hunt down Kurama, duh." Hazuki said.

"That's not what I mean, why are we out here looking for some demon?" Kun-Loon started."He didn't do anything, well, except for kill most of our best men, but that's beside the point. Many of our kind have been killed by numerous species of demons."  
>Hazuki nodded her head in understanding, her big doe eyes sparkling in thought.<p>

"Were you not told?" Hazuki asked one of her brows raised.

"Told what?"

"I thought as much, Kurama did a terrible crime." Hazuki said, earning a confused look from Kun-Loon. "Kurama did a ransom, he stole the mighty daimyo's daughter, Leiko. Possibly hoping for a large amount of currency."

"How'd they get past the daiymo's guards? I heard from another village that they kill anyone on sight who looks like a threat."

"Yeah, well apparently Leiko-Hime walked out on her own, according to Taro." Hazuki replied tying her reins to the horn of her horse's saddle and stretched her slender arms over her head with a sigh. Kun-Loon thought hard for a minute, pondering the information Hazuki supplied her with. Kun-Loon stared at the beaten up dirt path, then it hit her.

"So basically we're going out and looking for the Hime? Who was apparently kidnapped by Kurama, who used a powerful seduction spell on her?"

"Pretty much," said Hazuki untying her reins from. "You can feel the powerful aura around here to. We must be close." A slap of ominous wind puffed the area, the demonic aura pulsing through it. The herd of horse stopped abruptly, jerking Kun-Loon and Hazuki forward. One of the taijiya from the front hopped of his horse. Kun-Loon craned her neck upward to catch a glimpse of who stopped the herd. With a single glimpse of black-brown, Kun-Loon immediately knew it was none other than Taro Urameshi.

"Prepare for battle men! We may lose our lives, and it sure as hell won't be in vain. Do your hear me?" Taro boomed with a smirk on his face that even Kun-Loon and Hazuki could see.

Hazuki blushed, her eyes got a sparkly sheen. 'Oh, unrequited love.' Kun-Loon thought with a sympathetic smile.  
>"Onward men!" Taro boomed again, gathering himself back onto his horse. Kun-Loon heard Hazuki sigh in her weird way as the group began again. Sighing together, Kun-Loon and Hazuki lagged forward.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Hajime-Kami-sama! I am so sorry for not updating, I'm currently having writer's block and its hard. :( I'll try my best to update for y'all. There's a lot of dialogue in this one... Heh heh. Well, in the mean time Happy (Late) Christmas. Ja~Ne!<strong>


End file.
